


When Noone Loves Anyone

by dontstudywritenovels



Series: Twinflames [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Carl moves to The Sanctuary, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Implied Rimming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: “I mean, I’m sick of having to drop your sweet ass off every day so Prick won’t throw a fit. You’re fucking mine, you should live with me.”OrCarl decides to move into The Sanctuary and, more or less, tell his Rick that Negan is his soulmate.





	When Noone Loves Anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cegan shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cegan+shippers).



> Long time no see!! I was away all summer with no internet, so please enjoy this update for my soulmate series. (:

Groans and pants left plush lips, heat beginning to coil in the pit of Carl’s stomach as they rocked together. His legs, wrapped around broad, tan hips, his arms, curled around wide shoulders. Chests pressed together, Carl’s back arching to cover the distance. Just when he thought he was able to settle into the brutal pace, Negan started thrusting faster, hips pounding into the younger boy - the sound of smacking skin filling the room.

 

Carl cried out at the change, whining as Negan brutally hit that spot deep within him with every punishing thrust. His blunt nails pierced Negan’s skin easily, long red trails appearing down the savior’s back as Carl scrambled for something to hold.

 

Carl squeaked as he was flipped suddenly, cheek pressed against the mattress as Negan held his hips up. Carl’s body scooted up with each thrust, his thin fingers holding onto the duvet for dear life. Hands found their way into his brown hair, tugging his head back as Negan continued to push his hips forward, making Carl’s back arch into a bow to accommodate. The rough grip in his hair was perfect, _just_ on the right side of painful. Negan’s other hand was placed tightly on his hip, keeping Carl’s body in place, fingertips definitely bruising the pale skin as the pressed against him.

 

Suddenly, Negan dragged Carl’s body up, sitting on his haunches as Carl sat in his lap. Both moaned at the new position, Carl eagerly beginning to ride the older man, Negan rocking up to meet him. Rough hands reached up to play with dusty pink niples, Carl shivering at the sensation, little pleas falling from his britten red lips. Carl looked down to see how the color bloomed on their skin.

 

He should probably be ashamed that the thought had him practically purring in delight, how they were both so furiously marked with each other’s colors. A hand wrapping around his cock broke his train of thought, hips immediately pushing into Negan’s hold on him. Negan chuckled at his eagerness as he began to jerk the boy off, hips still grinding into his lover.

 

Carl turned his head to look at the elder man, lips pouting as he moaned. Negan only smiled in return, kissing and biting a path along the already bruising skin.

 

“Come on, baby boy, I know you’re close-” Carl whimpered his agreement “-come for me. I want to see that cute, little cock of yours spill all over my hand.” Carl panted at Negan’s words, he was so _so_ close already.

 

Negan bit down on Carl collarbone and the brunette lost it, cock spilling over his lover’s hand immediately. The elder man came soon after, hips stuttering as he pumped into his own release into Carl’s pliant form.

 

Both laid tangled in the mess of the crumpled sheets, panting, just on the right side of post orgasmatic-bliss. Carl looked to his side, up at Negan’s face to be greeting by the sight of the savior with his eyes closed.

 

“Old age is really settling in, isn’t it?” Carl teased. “You come and just roll over and fall right asleep, huh?”

 

“Don’t push your luck, kid.” Negan didn’t even bother to open his eyes. “I let you eat and sleep here for free, no guard duty or anything.” Carl rolled his eye as he draped a leg over Negan’s waist, straddling the elder.

 

“I wouldn’t call copious amounts of sex nothing.” Negan blinked up at Carl, admiring the lithe body atop of his own.

 

“Being young is nice, huh? I bet you spring a hard one every time you hear that word.” Carl settled for kissing Negan quiet, lips melting against the other’s. Carl laughed into the kiss as their hands curled, fingers twirling together.

 

Separating, Carl found Negan’s eyes searching his with hesitance, lips parted in awaited speech. Carl sat back, once again straddling Negan’s hips, an eyebrow raised in question, waiting for the older man to speak.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” Carl teased, tracing a finger down the man’s chest, watching a dark blue line erupt in it’s wake.

 

“More like an overeager teenager than a cat.” Carl swatted him, but Negan only continued. “Just thinking ‘bout what the plan is here.” Carl paused in his assault of colors, but only shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Depends on what we want.” Carl mumbled. “Is this, whatever this is, worth fighting tooth and nail for?” Negan’s grip on his hip tightened.

 

“I want this, Carl, fuck. I know I don’t act like this is much, but you’re my fucking _soul mate_ and if I have to slit Daddy Rick’s throat to keep you-” Negan was interrupted by Carl’s lips on his, their mouths melting together easily.

 

“I want you, too.” Carl bites his own lip, hovering above the savior’s face.

 

“Please stay, fuck, wait-” Carl laughed as the savior stumbled over his words. “I mean, I’m sick of having to drop your sweet ass off every day so Prick won’t throw a fit. You’re fucking mine, you should live with _me_.”

 

Truth be told, maybe Carl was a little young because the fact that he had already sprung an erection at his lover’s words was impressive. Their lips met once again, Negan rocking up to meet Carl’s rolling hips. Both men hissing as their uncovered erections rub together once more.

_“Then take me, Negan.”_

 

* * *

 

Now, Carl lied in his own sheets back in Alexandria, his family a wall away, thoughts of Negan keeping him awake. Well, that, and the extreme case of beard burn between his thighs and other sensitive places.

 

Carl groaned as he rolled over once more, attempting to find a comfortable position in his makeshift bed. He was somewhat mad at himself for getting accustomed to sleeping in the soft plush sheets that made Negan’s own nest. Sitting up, Carl let out a frustrated sound.

 

Carefully, so he wouldn’t wake anyone up, he took the stairs two at at time. Creeping into the dark kitchen to get something to drink. Settling for a glass of water, Carl pulls a chair out to sit at the dining table.

 

Carl isn’t really surprised when he hears the creaking of someone else coming down the stairs, isn’t very shocked to see his dad round the corner and pull up a chair with him. Rick had always had a knack for knowing when Carl was awake in the middle of the night. Not always super convenient when you're ten and want to stay up watching action movies, but he supposes it isn’t much better now.

 

“Hey,” Rick says as he straddles the chair to face his son. Carl only nods in greeting. “I’m guessing you have something on your mind, could almost hear your thoughts all the way upstairs.”

 

“That why you’re awake?” Rick smiled at Carl’s question.

 

“That and I got my own stuff to think about, you know, with everything going on.” Rick gruffed.

 

Carl bit his lip. “Yeah, that’s my issue too.” Rick settled for tilting back in his chair, taking a sip from his own glass.

 

“And that’s it?” Rick asked. “I, you can talk to me if it’s about Enid, you know? I haven’t seen her around recently.” Carl averted his eyes, he was well aware that his face was still full of color from his and Negan’s encounter today, hickeys bitten and left at the expanse of his throat, under his clothes laid fingerprints and even more hues.

 

Rick rested a hand on his son’s shoulder, causing Carl to meet his eyes. Carl nodded in acceptance. “Something like that.”

 

“If I’m honest, I wouldn’t have pegged Enid as the type to-” Rick gestured to the expanse of his face and neck. Carl snickered in response, he couldn’t imagine it either, she hand been so tentative just holding his hand. “And here I thought you were really growing up, bet you still laugh at the word titties like a ten year old.” And, that, had Carl blushing, mouth dropping open in shock.

 

Rick laughed easily at the bewildered look on his son’s face, chuckles rather loud for the late hour. Michonne came down soon after to sort out the noise, she flipped on the light as she entered.

 

“Why not wake the whole damn neighborhood with your hyena sounds.” Michonne gruffed, as Rick pretended to look affronted. She took the chair besides Rick, stealing a sip from Carl’s glass.

 

Carl opened his mouth to respond, but stopped short when his father hushed him at the sound of rumbling tires, Rick’s chest tightening with the familiarity of the noise. Carl chokes on his own breath, also shocked at the arrival of Negan’s men at such a late hour. Well, Carl had expected them in the morning for they arranged unarranged visit to Alexandria. _Not now._

 

Nerves gripped at Carl’s insides as he watched his family rush out the front door, a tense set in both of their stances. In a way he was betraying them, leaving them. Carl grabbed the small bag he had packed from his room -only bringing some clothes. He stopped by Judith's nursery, giving her a small kiss on her forehead. The sound of Negan’s loud, boisterous voice greeted him as he left the house, hesitating on the porch.

 

“We don’t have anything ready yet, pick up wasn’t for another three days,” Rick tried to reason.

 

“Don’t worry Prick, I’m not an unreasonable man. Plus I am only here for one thing anyway.” Negan made a point to make eye contact with the young Grimes waiting on the porch. With a burst of confidence, Carl made his way down the porch stairs and towards the older man, tightly clutching his bag.

 

“Carl?” Rick’s eyes widened as he turned to look at his son. Carl knew it was now or never, but as Alexandrians continued to surround the spectacle, Carl waited until he was past Rick and closer to Negan before he spoke. Carl stopped mid-stride, not bothering to turn to his father, Michonne, or the rest of family he had built here.

 

“I’m going with Negan. I’ll be back with him to pick up the supplies.” Carl felt Negan take a hold of his bare arm, Rick gasping as color lit up the pale surface, but Carl only smiled.

 

“I’m sorry, dad.”  

 

The ride back to the sanctuary was more peaceful then Carl would have thought. The majority of Negan’s men fell asleep as they rode in the back of the truck, clearly trying to make up for the late night run.

“I thought you were coming tomorrow?” Carl yawned. “I didn’t even have a chance to give my dad a real explanation.” Carl leaned his head on Negan’s shoulder as the older man continued to drive.

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Negan smirked. “Too excited to get the cute ass of yours in my bed permanently.” Carl only hummed in response. The soft motions of the drive putting him to sleep. Carl struggled to keep his eye open as it continued to droop, wanting to stay awake for this.

 

“Go to sleep, baby boy. We have a lot to do in the morning. People to kill and all that.” Carl hummed once more as the tendrils of sleep pulled him in finally.

 

**Author's Note:**

> BTW I LIVE OFF KUDOS AND COMMENTS
> 
>  
> 
> See any mistakes? Please let me know 
> 
>  
> 
> Title inspired by "Anyone lived in a pretty how town" by e.e. Cummings


End file.
